Princesses of Equestria: La historia de dos hermanas
by Flash Macintosh
Summary: La historia habla sobre Celestia y su hermana menor Luna, dos unicornios que vivían muy felices en una aldea, hasta que lo perdieron todo en un ataque. Tiempo después llegaron a un reino mágico conocido como Equestria, donde los tres tipos de ponis vivían en armonía y amistad. Ahí vivirán una nueva y mejorada vida. Pero luego las hermanas tendrán que enfrentarse al amo del caos.
1. Prologo

Era un día tranquilo en el reino magnífico de Equestria, y todos en Canterlot estaban felices y sin preocupaciones, hasta la princesa Celestia miraba en ambiente perfecto que había a su alrededor.

Eso la hizo recordar de una época muy, pero muy lejana, una que extrañaba mucho, en la cual ocurrieron muchos buenos como malos momentos. Así que decidió ir a su alcoba, y tomar una pluma y un pergamino muy, muy largo, y escribió:

" _Mi querida ex alumna y nueva princesa Twililght, aún estoy bastante orgullosa de tu nuevo puesto, y sé que lo podrás manejar muy bien. Pero es estado pensado mucho, y he llegado a la conclusión de si quieres ser una gran princesa, incluso mejor que yo, debes conocer mi pasado. Para que sepas cómo es que yo llegué a este puesto, puedas seguir mis pasos y no cometas mis errores._

 _Sé que conoces parte de ese pasado, lo leíste, y también lo viste. Pero eso no era nada comparado con toda la historia, sino algo mucho más complicado que eso._

 _Todo inició hace miles de años, en tierras muy lejanas. Un grupo de unicornios descubrieron un templo antiguo, y en el encontraron un diamante, pero no cualquier tipo de diamante, sino uno mágico._

 _Éste fue traído a mi aldea natal y nos alimentábamos de su poder, el cual nos hacía más fuertes, hizo que él mover el sol y la luna fuese más fácil. Y lo llamábamos "Eclips"._

 _Pero no éramos los únicos que deseaban ese poder. Pues había grupos de unicornios que buscaban ese mismo diamante. Grupos oscuros, malvados, capaces de destruir y matar, para obtenerlo. Por lo que teníamos que protegerlo a toda costa._

 _Creábamos varias formas de tener resguardado al Eclips, construíamos fortalezas, y aumentábamos las defensas muy seguido. Pero al final, nada de eso vasto. Pues después de todo, ellos ganaron, y no sólo se llevaron al Eclips, sino todo._

 _Y ahí es donde entrabábamos Luna y yo. Así que prepárate Twilight, pues estás por leer la historia de cómo Luna y yo nos volvimos… Princesas de Equestria_ ".


	2. Una nueva hermana

**Parte I: Las hermanas nobles**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, más del que un poni puede contar, a lo lejano de Equestria, había una aldea de unicornios, en la que yo habitaba. Ya que en ese entonces no era una princesa, mi crin era de un simple rosa, y era una simple unicornio. Pero a pesar de que mi vida ahí no era nada comparado con mi vida actual, era muy feliz

Estábamos yo, mi padre Moonbeam, mi madre Sunbeam y mi leal amigo dragón Spike. Y aunque mi vida era muy buena, era predecible, siempre la misma rutina, y casi nada cambiaba, pero tenía el gran presentimiento de que se volvería diferente en un día especial.

Todo inició en un día como cualquiera, me levante viendo la feliz aldea y él amanecer. Desperté a mi amigo de escamas azules, naranjas y pelaje rosa llamado Spike.

-Despierta amiguito, nuestros vecinos ya levantaron el sol- dije mientras lo sacudía

Spike bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan ansiosa?- preguntó entre bostezos

-El señor Flight me pidió que fuese a ver al Eclips para poder estudiarlo de cerca-dije emocionada- ¿Puedes creerlo? De los cientos de ponis, me eligió a mí.

-Sí que gusto Celestia-dijo desanimado-¿Puedo volver a dormir?

-Adelante

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando oí a alguien decir "¿Adónde vas tan ansiosa?". Volteé y vi a mi madre tejiendo.

-Voy a la plaza central. El señor Flight dijo que podía estudiar al Eclips.

-Bueno, pero con cuidado.

-Si mamá -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento mamá sintió una patada de su vientre. Y yo volteé inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte angustiada

-Si-respondió mi madre relajada-es está ansioso-dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?-pregunté

-Con suerte, unas pocas semanas.

-¿Crees que sea potro o potrilla?

-No estoy segura.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos después. Adiós.

-Adiós hija.

Me fui caminando por todo el pueblo, y a donde quiera que volteaba veía unicornios sonriendo y viviendo en armonía. Era completamente perfecto, todo era maravilloso, nunca me pude quejar de él. Incluso un poni me obsequió unas flores y se lo agradecí.

Finalmente llegué al centro de la aldea donde se encontraba el Eclips dándole poder a todos. Allí el señor Flight me recibió.

-Celestia que gusto verte-dijo alegremente-veo que llegaste temprano.

-Buenos días señor Flight-dije muy alegre-también es un gusto verlo. Y déjeme decirle que estoy muy ansiosa por estudiar este increíble diamante.

-Pues que gusto me da oírlo. Verás, el diamante "Eclips" es sumamente esencial para nuestra civilización. Es el que aumenta el poder de nuestra magia, haciéndola 10 veces más poderosa que la de un unicornio común. Aún no sabemos todo sobre él, no conocemos todos sus poderes y no sabemos si tiene un límite, lo único que sabemos es que nos da de su poder, pero algo es seguro: Sin él, todo sería más difícil, él mover el sol y la luna sería un trabajo de muerte cada día.- dijo seriamente- Por desgracia no somos los únicos que saben de la existencia de este gran poder, y muchos otros lo buscan, algunos son fuerzas oscuras que estarán dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por tener este diamante en sus cascos. Por eso es vital proteger este diamante, no sólo por nuestro bien, sino por el del resto del mundo, porque si este poder cae en malos cascos, quien sabe que pasará. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí señor-respondí nerviosa-entiendo perfectamente

-Muy bien, entonces que te diviertas viéndolo por horas.

El señor Flight se fue, dejándome sola con el Eclips, así que empecé a estudiarlo delicadamente. Fueron horas y horas de observaciones y análisis, pero no conseguí nada. Lo vi desde todos los ángulos posibles, tome su tamaño y peso, e incluso hice algunas teorías pero no llegue a nada en lo absoluto. Sin importar lo que hiciera no lograba encontrar la explicación a su poder ni alguna otra cosa. Hasta que finalmente me rendí, y me fui.

Mientras tanto en casa, Spike y mis padres limpiaban el lugar, cuando de repente mi madre sintió golpes en el vientre.

-Auch, Auch-decía mientras se recostaba.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto mi padre angustiado.

-Creo que… necesito acostarme-decía mi madre adolorida.

Entonces mi padre muy preocupado la llevo y la recostó en su cama.

-Moonbeam, ya es hora-dijo mi madre-ya viene

-¿Enserió?-dijo mi padre angustiado-muy bien, iré a buscar a la enfermera, tú quédate aquí. Y Spike, tú busca a Celestia.

-Sí señor-respondió Spike

Así que ambos fueron corriendo a buscar a las personas adecuadas. Se hizo un bello atardecer, y yo paseaba por la aldea, feliz pero aburrida, pues no logre nada con el Eclips y me sentí deprimida. Hasta que vi a Spike venir corriendo hacia mí muy presionado, y a juzgar por su cara, traía buenas noticias.

-Celestia... ya viene... está muy cerca... llegará en cualquier momento-dijo sin aliento.

-¡Enserio!-dije muy emocionada.

-Sí... ven rápido… tus padres quieren que estés presente cuando llegue.

Al oír eso corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casa, y podría decir que nunca estuve tan emocionada, ya que llegaría alguien muy especial. Anduve por toda la aldea corriendo por doquier, incluso tropecé con un poni.

-Oye, cuidado-dijo un poco molesto

-Lo siento señor, es que ya viene-dije apresurada.

-¿Enserio?... Felicidades.

-Gracias-dije antes de salir corriendo.

Finalmente Spike, y yo llegamos a mi casa y al entrar, mi padre estaba esperando fuera del dormitorio.

-Celestia que bueno que llegaste.

Yo me acerque emocionada

-¿Ya llego papá?-pregunte ansiosa.

-Todavía no querida-respondió decepcionado-pero lo hará pronto.

Los tres esperamos un buen rato hasta que escuchamos un llanto dentro de la habitación. En eso salió una poni que nos dijo:

-Felicidades, es una sana potrilla.

Al oír eso nos emocionamos mucho y entramos a la habitación, donde mi madre estaba acostada cargando a una potrilla unicornio de cuero y melena azul.

-Celestia ésta es tu nueva hermana, Luna-dijo mi madre mostrándome a la potrilla

Yo me acerque lo más que pude a mi nueva hermana, y me pareció un ángel hermoso, como si fuera la princesa de la noche.

-Es hermosa-dije soltando unas lágrimas.

Desde entonces todo cambió, pero eso sólo fue el principio de una vida totalmente diferente.


	3. Sol y Luna

Varios años después Luna ya había cumplido 10 años y yo 16, pero con el paso del tiempo Luna empezaba a creer que jamás tendría su cutie mark, cosa que era una tristeza para mí. Pero luego pensé " _Esta aldea es importante, puesto está habitada de puros unicornios, ellos se encargan de levantar y bajar el sol y la luna por estas tierras, y yo soy muy hábil levantando el sol, así que el talento especial de Luna es levantar la luna_ ".

Así que fui directo con el señor Flight, para hablarle de ello.

-Señor Flight, necesito un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito que ningún unicornio levante la luna esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

-Es Luna. Está muy deprimida por no obtener su cutie mark, y quizás si levantara la luna ella sola, podría conseguirla.

-No lo sé Celestia. Ella es solo una potrilla, y levantar la luna no es nada fácil, y menos para ella.

-Tenemos el Eclips. Eso le dará suficiente poder para hacerlo. Así yo obtuve mi cutie mark.

El señor Flight simplemente se dio la vuelta y trato de evitarme. Pero yo lo alcance rápidamente y ésta vez fui convencedora.

-Por favor señor. Se lo suplico. Solo deme esta noche, y le juro que valdrá la pena por completo.

El señor Flight vio la desesperación en mí, causando que se auto compadezca. Y haciendo que dé un largo suspiro y finalmente diga:

-Bien… Confió en lo que dices, pero… Solo esta noche, ¿está bien?

Al oír eso yo me puse tan alegre que incluso solté unas pocas lágrimas. Así que lo abrase y le dije:

"Gracias, le juro que no se decepcionara. Luna y yo estaremos eternamente agradecidas con usted."

-Sí, creo que deberías irte a casa a contarle la noticia-dijo mientras me separaba de él.

-Oh cierto-dije apenada-¡Gracias!

Entonces salí corriendo, directo a mi casa gritando "¡Luna! ¡Luna!". Hasta que llegue ansiada y encontré a Luna y a Spike leyendo un libro, el cual interrumpí.

-Luna tengó ¡Grandes noticias!

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?

-El señor Flight me ha dado permiso para que puedas levantar la luna tu sola.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

-Porque así obtendrás tu cutie mark. Si logras levantarla, estoy cien por ciento segura que la obtendrás. ¿No es una buena idea?

-No hermana, no lo es-dijo decepcionada.

Al oír eso yo me deprimí, y sentí que tome una mala decisión. Pero en eso, Luna cambió de emoción

-¡Es una increíble idea!-dijo muy emocionada

Las dos nos alegramos mucho y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, mientras Luna me decía "¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!"

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé.

Tiempo después, ya era él atardecer, y Luna y yo estábamos cenando, y Luna no se veía tan ansiosa por levantar la Luna, así que decidí preguntarle:

-Dime Luna ¿estás nerviosa por levantar la luna tu sola?

-¿Qué?, claro que no. Es solo que me preocupa no tener mi cutie mark.

-Tu nombre es Luna, tienes los colores de la noche y dices que no obtendrías tu cutie mark-dijo Spike

-Spike tiene razón, cuántas probabilidades hay de que no la tengas-dije

Al oír eso Luna se llenó de confianza y dijo:

"Muy bien, estoy lista, vamos."

Luna y yo nos fuimos de la casa y lleve a Luna a un buen lugar para su tarea.

Pero lo que no sabíamos es que a las afueras de la aldea estaban un grupo de ponis encapuchados observando todo el lugar.

-Señor. ¿Comenzamos el ataque?-dijo un poni encapuchado

-Aún no, esperaremos a que anochezca-dijo su líder-Ahí nos revelará su ubicación.

Tiempo después Luna y yo nos dirijamos a la colina más alta de la aldea. El sol se estaba poniendo y ya era hora de sacar la luna.

-¿Estás lista para esto?-pregunte

-Claro que sí-dijo Luna con firmeza

-Podría iniciarlo por ti.

-¡No!, dijiste que podía hacerlo sola-negó

-Está bien, está bien. Como tú quieras.

-Pero… Podrías estar cerca de mí. Solo por si acaso-dijo Luna apenada

-Solo por si acaso-dije poniéndome junto a ella

Entonces Luna encendió su cuerno e hizo todo su esfuerzo por mover a luna. Lentamente la luna se iba levantando, cosa que le costaba más a mi hermana. En eso el Eclips empezó a brillar tan fuerte que logró darle fuerza y poder para poder levantarla más. Y Los ponis encapuchados notaron la presencia de este.

-Ahí está, avisa a todos. Atacaremos en poco tiempo. Que estén listos-dijo el líder

-Sí señor.

Y finalmente Luna logró ponerla en el punto de altura exacto. Pero eso la dejó agotada, y use mi magia para levantarla y ponerla en mi lomo.

En ese momento Luna se cubrió sus ojos y empezó a temblar por ver si fracaso.

-¿Funciono… está ahí?-preguntó asustada

-¿La luna o tu cutie mark?-pregunte

Luna volteo hacia arriba y rápidamente y me dijo:

"La luna claro. Yo no tengo cutie (voltea a ver su flanco)... mark."

Cuando Luna vio su nueva cutie mark, no pudo estar más feliz.

-¡Lo hice!, levanté la luna y obtuve mi cutie mark-dijo con mucha alegría.

-¿Enserio?, no estaba mirando.

-¡Oye!-dijo molesta

-Jeje, sólo bromeaba.

Unos minutos después, las dos nos quedamos viendo su buen trabajo. Pero Luna noto que no había estrellas.

-¿Tengo que hacer las estrellas también?-preguntó

-Casi todas las noches-respondí

-¡Todas ésas!-dijo angustiada.

-Sabes, haré las estrellas hoy, si me ayudas con el amanecer.

-Está bien-dijo Luna aliviada.

Después Luna se acostó en mí y se quedó dormida, y poco después yo también. Ambas nos quedamos dormidas una sobre la otra, y eso fue uno de los peores errores que cometimos, puesto a que mientras eso pasaba. En la aldea los ponis encapuchados llegaron, y no se veían nada amistosos.

De los pocos ponis que los veían, algunos estaban aterrados, otros estaban asustados, otros estaban nerviosos, y otros simplemente confundidos. Pero una cosa era segura. Todos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre estos ponis.

En eso, el jefe de esto se acercó un poco y les dijo a todos los presentes:

-¡Muy bien todos los unicornios de esta aldea, escuchen con atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez! ¡Entréguenos el diamante Eclips, o sino, se los quitaremos por la fuerza!


	4. Unión de hermanas

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos dormidas, pero sé que no fue poco. Y que fuimos despertadas por gritos de horror que venían de la aldea. Nos despertamos directamente al escucharlos, y fuimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar ahí, vimos a toda la aldea en llamas y con todos habitantes corriendo del pánico y siendo atacados.

-Hay no-dijo Luna preocupada-Celestia ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé hermana-dije también preocupada-pero no es bueno, nada bueno.

En eso Luna salió corriendo y yo la seguí. Y nos acercamos lo más posible a la aldea. Pero Luna seguía corriendo directo hacia el peligro.

-¡Luna, no!-dije mientras la atrapaba y la sostenía con fuerza-¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-¡Pero mamá, papá y Spike están ahí!

-Sí, pero no te dejaré ir así nomás, y que te lastimen.

En eso Spike apareció lleno de pánico.

-¡Celestia, Luna! Qué bueno que están bien-dijo mientras corría.

-¡Spike!-dije angustiada-¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé, llegaron unos seres extraños y empezaron a atacar la aldea.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Luna

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que quieren el Eclips.

Al oír eso yo quede en un leve shock, y me preocupé más. Pero al instante reaccione

-¡Spike! ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-pegunte con angustia.

-Están a salvo, ayudan a los demás a salir de sus casas.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Los tres fuimos corriendo hacia nuestra propia casa (o lo que quedaba de ella), entonces del suelo abrí una compuerta que llevaba a un cuarto secreto.

-Luna, rápido, entra aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida

-Para esconderte, y mantenerte a salvo.

-Pero yo…

-¡Ahora!-dije algo estresada.

En eso Luna simplemente no dijo nada y entro al escondite.

-Spike, queda con ella, cuídala.

-No la perderé de vista. ¿Pero qué harás tú?

-Voy a salvar nuestra magia-dije con seguridad

Al asegurarme de que Luna estuviese a salvo, me fui directamente a la plaza central de la aldea, donde se encontraba el Eclips. Y al llegar ahí, vi al que posiblemente era el líder de los ponis encapuchados, intentando robar nuestro valioso diamante. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, intente detenerlo.

Corrí directamente y salte sobre él, e intente bloquear su magia para así no robe el Eclips.

-¡No puedes llevarte este diamante!-dije con irá

Él me lanzó con un impulso de magia, que me lanzo lejos, por suerte caí en algo suave.

-Ustedes no son dignos de este diamante poderoso-dijo el poni encapuchado-solo yo sé liberar su verdadero poder.

-¿Así?-pregunte-¿Y tienes que atacar a mi hogar y a mis amigos para eso?

-Si es necesario sí-respondió-aunque el ataque es más por diversión.

Al oír eso, yo me enoje mucho, y lo ataque con todo lo que tenía. Pero eso no era suficiente, pues era muy poderoso.

-Este diamante le da poder a todo nuestro pueblo-dije con irá

-No te preocupes, después de esto, no habrá aldea al cual darle poder.

Seguí atacando, pero él me evitaba fácilmente. Hasta que logró tomar el Eclips, dándole mucho más poder, haciéndome volar por el lugar hasta que caí en una casa destrozada, y aunque sobreviví a la caída, estaba muy débil. Los escombros me cayeron encima, y lentamente cerré los ojos, mientras el caos sigue en la aldea y los malos escapan con el Eclips.

Tiempo después desperté, me quite los escombros de encima, y me levante. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero sé que fue mucho, pues cuando desperté los atacantes se habían ido, el fuego se había extinguido, las casas estaban destruidas y hechas cenizas, y ya no había ponis corriendo y gritando, sólo muchos cadáveres. Yo quedé horrorizada al ver todo eso, y en eso pensé en mis padres. Así que fui corriendo a buscarlos (si es que todavía estabas ahí).

Pase varios minutos buscándolos, gritando y viendo bajo los escombros, hasta que finalmente oí unas débiles voces diciendo mi nombre. Corrí directamente hacia donde se encontraba, y finalmente halle a mis padres entre los escombros de una casa. Estaban muy heridos y débiles, ni siquiera se podían levantar, incluso mi padre tenía un escombro atravesándole el pecho.

-Oh santo cielo-dije horrorizada-qué horror, ¿cómo se sienten?

-Mal Celestia-dijo mi padre con muy poco aliento-muy mal.

-Creo que nos ha llegado la hora hija-dijo mi madre igual de débil.

-No, no digan eso-dije muy asustada-aguanten, buscaré a Luna, y los ayudaremos.

Iba ir corriendo por Luna, pero mi padre me detuvo, y me dijo: "No, quédate con nosotros en nuestro último momento"

Aunque no me gustaba la idea, decidí aceptar la última petición de mis padres.

-Está bien-dije con mucha tristeza.

Me acerque a ellos para verlos bien. Cosa que me causó unas cuantas lágrimas al verlos así muriendo.

-Celestia, antes de irnos, prométenos algo-dijo mi madre

-Sí, lo que sea-dije entre lágrimas.

-Prométenos que cuidaras a Luna-dijo mi padre-que no le pasa nada.

-Lo prometo. No dejaré que nada le pase a Luna.

-Bien.

En eso mi padre acarició mi rostro, y me sonrió.

-Eres muy bella hija mía-dijo-no me sorprendería que fueses una princesa.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara-dije un poco sonriente.

-Para nosotros ya paso-dijo mi madre.

-Y Luna ¿ya obtuvo su Cutie Mark?-preguntó mi padre

-Sí, y es muy bella.

-Bien. Nuestra pequeña niña ya ha crecido-dijo mi madre con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento mis padres se estaban poniendo muy pálidos, y se estaban debilitando mucho más. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y no era nada buena.

-Bueno. Ya es nuestra hora-dijo mi padre con poco aliento.

-No, no por favor. No lo hagan-dije entre muchas lágrimas.

-Se buena niña, y cuida bien de Luna-dijo mi padre con su último aliento.

Y finalmente mis padres cerraron sus ojos lentamente, y mi padre decía levemente "Ya está hecho", antes de irse.

Yo llore de forma silenciosa pero de la forma más triste que jamás he llorado.

Tiempo después fui a mi casa a paso lento y muy triste. Pues tenía que darle la noticia a Luna de la muerte de nuestros padres. Cuando llegue sólo quedaban escombros y cenizas de mi hogar. Pero del escondite salió Spike preocupado.

-Luna ¿está bien?-pregunté

-Sí. Está adentro.

Yo me acerque lentamente a ver cómo estaba mi hermana, y al verla, está no se veía muy feliz. Solo triste y aterrada de todo lo sucedido.

-Luna. ¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupada.

-Bien-dijo muy asustada-pero y ¿mamá y papá?

Al oír esa pregunta me entristecí más, pero Luna al ver mi expresión supo la verdad.

-Están muertos. ¿Verdad?

Yo seguía sin decir nada, pero eso fue suficiente para que Luna supiera la respuesta. Ella no dijo nada, sólo salió del escondite y me abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Ya, ya, ya-dije acurrucándola e igual de triste-yo aún sigo aquí. Y mientras estemos juntas. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase. Porque somos hermanas, y nos cuidamos unas a otras.

Con eso logre darle a mi hermana una pequeña sonrisa. Pero aún lloraba.

Luego cuando todo se calmó, enteramos a nuestros padres, y a todos los que encontramos y pudimos enterrar.

-¿Ahora qué Celestia?-pregunto Spike

-Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante y buscar un nuevo hogar.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Luna.

-Esa es la cuestión. No lo sé-dije sumamente deprimida.

Y era cierto, no tenía idea de dónde empezar, ni a donde ir. Pero aun así iniciamos un viaje, con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar.


	5. Nuevas amistades

Pasaron varios meses, casi un año. Y Luna, Spike y yo seguíamos dando vueltas por el mundo, en busca de un hogar, pero fue algo más difícil de lo pensado. Encontramos muchos lugares, pero la mayoría estaban abandonados, otros estaban en guerra, y algunos no se veían bien, puesto a que sus habitantes no eran nada amistosos. Y al paso del tiempo, los tres empezábamos a creer que jamás encontraríamos un hogar como el que solía ser nuestra aldea. Hasta aquel extraño pero maravilloso día.

Todo inicio en una caminata por campos vacíos. Luna y yo estábamos caminando por el paisaje, mientras que Spike está dormido en nuestra carreta. No quedaba mucha comida, y estábamos muy cansadas, además de que era una época de climas muy violentos. Por lo tanto, teníamos que encontrar un refugio lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a un lugar pronto?-pregunto Luna cansada.

-No estoy segura hermana-dije también cansada-solo espero que sí.

En eso Spike se despertó bostezando y estirándose.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto

-En unos campos-respondí.

Pero lo que no sabíamos, es que alguien o algo nos estaba observando.

Este nos asechaba desde los arbustos. Y en eso Luna logro sentir su presencia.

-Oye hermana, ¿no sientes como que nos observan?-pregunto.

-No, no siento nada-dije tranquila.

En eso, Luna sentía que alguien se movía a sus espadas. Ella volteo, pero no vio nada. Empezó a escuchar ruidos, y se empezaba a asustar. Así que me dijo

-Celestia, estoy segura que alguien nos está siguiendo.

-Tranquila Luna, todo estará bien-dijo Spike

Pero en eso, no solo ella, si no yo y Spike escuchamos una respiración profunda.

-¿Entonces qué es eso?-pregunto Luna asustada.

Los tres volteamos rápidamente asía los arbustos, y de ellos salió bruscamente una Mantícora. Los tres gritamos del susto, dejamos la carreta, y empezamos a correr.

Corrimos por el bosque, pero uno muy extraño. Con criaturas y plantas muy raras, además de ser oscuro y muy aterrador. Aun así no nos detuvimos por la Mantícora. Finalmente llegamos a un camino cerrado, y fuimos acorralados por ella.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, termina esto así-dije aterrada-devorados por una Mantícora.

-La vida es muy irónica-dijo Luna también aterrada.

Entonces la Mantícora estaba a punto de atacarnos. Cuando de repente unos láser-es mágicos la atacaron a ella. Los tres quedamos sorprendidos al ver eso. Y finalmente la Mantícora huyó.

Volteamos a ver quién era el que nos salvó. Y vimos a un poni gris con melena blanca y una cutie mark de remolino, el cual nos dijo "Tranquilos, ya paso".

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte

-Chaos… mi nombre es Chaos.

Poco tiempo después, recuperamos nuestra carreta, y seguimos nuestro camino, esta vez con Chaos acompañándonos.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte-dijo-no muchos logran sobrevivir a una Mantiícora.

-Sí, gracias por ello-dije

-No hay de qué-dijo-por cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado.

-Oh, cierto-dije apenada-soy Celestia, ella es mi hermana Luna, y nuestro amigo Spike.

-Hola-dijo Luna tímidamente

-Un gusto-dijo Spike-¿Y qué hacen dos hermosas damas y un dragón en este bosque, expuestos a terribles criaturas?

-Bueno… veras-dije apenada-estamos buscando un nuevo hogar.

-Oh, ¿qué pasó?

-Temo de que es muy triste para recordarlo-dije algo deprimida

En eso Luna empezó a llorar por recordar ese horrible suceso, Spike la intentó consolar.

-Ya, tranquilas-dijo Chaos-su viaje ha terminado, pues, han llegado al lugar correcto.

Así que seguimos a Chaos por el bosque, hasta que oímos a alguien cantar por ahí, en eso vimos a una poni de melena roja y lacia, cuero amarillo, con una cutie mark de flor. Nos acercamos lentamente para no interrumpirla, y le dimos un saludo amistoso.

-Hola-dije-tienes una bella voz.

-Emm… hola-dijo asustada.

-Tranquila, vienen conmigo-dijo Chaos apareciendo detrás.

-Soy Celestia, ella es mi hermanita Luna, y él es nuestro amigo Spike.

-Un gusto, soy Wildlife Lover-dijo tímidamente

-Los tres han sufrido varias tragedias últimamente, y han estado buscando un hogar desde entonces-dijo Chaos-y estoy seguro que el nuestro será bueno para ellas, y él.

-Oh, pero qué horrible-dijo Wildlife-pero Chaos tiene razón, yo también estoy segura de que Canterlot será un buen lugar para ustedes.

-¿Canterlot?-dijo dijo Luna.

-Sí, es una verdadera maravilla-dijo Chaos-Vengan, está cruzando el bosque-dijo Wildlife

Luna, Spike y yo seguimos a Chaos y a Wildlife por el bosque, esperando a encontrar ese maravilloso lugar llamado Canterlot. Sinceramente no sabía que podíamos encontrar a allá. Pero sonaba mejor de todo lo que habíamos encontrado antes. Pero de repente escuchábamos que alguien gritaba.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?-pregunto Luna

-No lo sé-dijo Chaos-pero suena grave. Debe estar por aquí cerca.

En eso fuimos corriendo hasta dónde provenía el grito. Pero no encontramos a nadie, sólo una gran roca en una colina. La cual de repente se movió asía nosotros, cosa que nos hizo gritar de miedo, puesto que se dirigía a nosotros. Pero de la nada una extraña figura blanca salió de arriba y empezó a destruir la roca como si nada. Y finalmente cuando lo hizo, pudimos notar que se trataba de una poni pegaso color blanco con melena amarilla gris, y una cutie mark de… roca.

-Oh… lo siento tanto. Les juro que aplastarlos no era nuestra intención-dijo la poni apenada

-Yo también lo siento. No los pude identificar bien desde aquí, y arroje la roca-dijo otro poni terrestre de cuero amarillo, cuero amarillo, con sombrero y una cutie mark de manzana que aparentemente estaba en la sima de la colina.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-pregunto Chaos algo enojado

-Queríamos atraer a una Gargola, nos dijeron que las atraían los gritos-dijo la pegaso

-Y queríamos atraparlo con una roca-dijo el terrestre

-Pudieron lastimar a alguien-dijo Wildlife-como nosotros.

Y después de unos segundos silenciosos de vergüenza, los dos se preguntaron por nosotras.

-Ey, ¿Y quiénes son ellas?-pregunto la pegaso

-Celestia, Luna, Spike. Ellos son Rock Pie y Applesauce-dijo Chaos-Un placer-dije

-Igual-mente-dijo Rock

Los tres están buscando un nuevo hogar, y creemos que Canterlot es perfecto-dijo Wildlife-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-dijo Applesauce-vamos.

Así que seguimos por el camino en el bosque en la espera de llegar a Canterlot. Pero en el camino nos encontramos a una pegaso rosa. Pero no fue un encuentro casual, sino que llegó disparada desde el cielo y cayó sobre mí. Las dos estábamos aturdidas, pero al instante nos recuperamos y ella se levantó muy apenada de mí.

-Ay, lo siento, no te vi-dijo la pegaso

-No te preocupes-dije-estoy bien.

-Oh qué bien-dijo la pegaso-soy Firefly.

-Un placer. Yo soy Celestia. Ella es mi hermana Luna y nuestro amigo Spike.

-Un placer.

-Igualmente-dijo Luna

-Rápido, o no llegaremos a Canterlot-interrumpió Chaos

-¿Van a Canterlot?-pregunto Firefly-Sí, es una larga historia-respondí-ven, te contaremos en el camino.

Firefly nos siguió todo el camino a Canterlot, y le contamos toda la nuestra historia, y nos dio el pésame por la muerte de nuestros padres al igual que la pérdida de nuestra aldea. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino. Hasta que caminábamos por el campo cuando de repente tropecé con una gema, los demás fueron rápidamente a levantarme.

-Celestia ¿estás bien?-preguntó Chaos

-Sí, estoy bien-dije-aunque…

En ese momento todos oímos una voz del otro lado de una roca diciendo "ésta es linda, pero está no, aun así la llevaré, podría ser me útil". Todos volteamos a ver, y vimos a otro poni recolectando gemas.

Era un unicornio blanco con melena azul, una cutie mark de diamante, y era algo… apuesto, y estaba recolectando gemas bajo las rocas.

-Amm… disculpa, ¿qué hace?-pregunté

-¡Ahh… no robe nada!-dijo asustado-digo, ¿yo?, sólo estaba recolectando gemas para unas decoraciones.

-Permítanme-dijo Chaos-Celestia, él es Silver Diamond. Silver Diamon, ellas son Celestia, Luna y el pequeño Spike.

-Oh, un gusto conocerlas-dijo Silver

-Igualmente-dije

-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en un bosque como éste?-preguntó Silver

-Es una… larga historia-dijo Luna

-Una que será contada más tarde, porque estamos muy cerca de Canterlot-dijo Chaos

Al oír eso, los tres nos emocionamos mucho, y fuimos casi corriendo, hasta que finalmente Chaos nos detuvo cerca de unas ramas que cubrían la vista.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos. Después de muchas interrupciones, finalmente hemos llegado. Así que díganme, ¿están listos?

-¡Sí!-dijimos los tres con emoción

-Pues aquí está-dijo Chaos quitando las ramas para que pudiéramos ver todo el lugar-admírenlo.

Los tres quedamos impactados al ver tan hermoso lugar, lleno de paisajes hermosos y bellas viviendas, y los ponis se llevaban tan bien, incluso siendo de las tres razas ponis, cosa que no era común en nuestra aldea, ya que ahí sólo había unicornios. Era raro verlo, pero a la vez era fantástico, era algo mágico.

-Este pueblo es increíble-dijo Luna en shock

-Es más que un pueblo-dijo Wildlife-es un reino.

-Un reino mágico-dijo Rock

-Muy especial-dijo Applesauce

-Dónde hay armonía-dijo Firefly

-Y amistad-dijo Silver

-Yeguas y dragón. Sean bienvenidos al mágico y maravilloso reino de Equestria-dijo Chaos

Era algo fantástico. Pero ese sólo era el comienzo de una nueva y larga vida.


	6. Conociendo un nuevo reino

**Parte II: Un reino de amistad**

Después de un corto tiempo los ponis que encontramos nos ayudaron a recorrer la aldea, la cual estaba repleta de ponis bastante amistosos que nos saludaban, inclusive había algunos que nos regalaban flores. No cabía duda de que esa fue la mejor bienvenida que nos habían dado en nuestro viaje.

-Wow, aquí sí que saben dar una bienvenida-dije

-Jejeje, bueno, Equestria tiene reputación como el reino más amistoso de todos-dijo Chaos-que no te sorprenda.

-Oigan, y si este es un reino, ¿no debería haber un… gobernante?-pregunto Luna

-Ohh… sí que lo hay-dijo Applesauce-aunque de hecho no es solo uno, son… tres.

-¿Tres?-dijimos Luna, Spike y yo a la vez.

-Si… es una historia complicada-dijo Firefly-pero es muy larga, y creo que será mejor contarla después.

-¿Y podremos conocerlos?-pregunto Luna

-Claro-dijo Chaos-de hecho es justo con ellos a donde las llevamos.

Mientras recorríamos la aldea que se hacía llamar Canterlot, pudimos ver todo tipo de cosas, desde casas y calles hechas con la mayor afinidad posible, hasta ponis de cualquier raza conviviendo amistosamente sin ningún tipo de problemas. Era algo verdaderamente mágico, y que en ningún lugar vimos que pasara algo igual.

Mientras íbamos caminado por las calles, pudimos notar que una pequeña potrilla pegaso de melena y cuero azul claro se nos acercaba cuidadosamente.

-Snow, que gusto verte pequeña-dijo Chaos

-Chaos ¿Eres tú?-pregunto con timidez

-Así es pequeña, vengo de un viaje en el bosque. Y traigo con migo a nuevos amigos.

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunto emocionada

-Una de ellas es Celestia, es la mayor del grupo. La otra es Luna, es una chica impetuosa. Y el pequeñín es Spike, [En susurros] es un dragón.

-Wow… un dragón.

-Sí, soy un gran y temible dragón-dijo Spike

-Claro, dentro de veinte años-dijo Celestia en broma.

-Bueno, seria lindo quedarnos a charlar, pero tenemos que llevar a los tres al casillo-dijo Chaos-gusto en saludarte Snow.

-Adiós, cuídense-dijo Snow a lo lejos

-Dime, ¿esa chica es ciega?-pregunto Celestia en susurro

-Sí, lamentablemente-respondió Chaos-pero no por eso creas que no puede hacer grandes cosas.

Finalmente llegamos al final del pueblo, donde lo que había era una enorme cueva en una montaña.

-Eh… chicos, creí que íbamos al castillo, no a esta aterradora cueva-dijo Luna algo asustada.

-Sí, pero el castillo está cruzando esta cueva-dijo Silver

-Es la manera más segura de cruzar-dijo Applesauce-créanos, no es tan malo como parece.

-Eh… ¿seguros que no hay otra forma de cruzar?-pregunto Spike también asustado

-Bueno es eso, o el aterrador bosque Everfree-dijo Chaos-donde las plantas crecen solas, la fauna se cuida sola y el clima tiene voluntad propia.

Luna, Spike y yo nos quedamos algo impactados al escuchar eso. Y al darle un pequeño vistazo al bosque, nos quedamos todavía más asustados, con lo que cambiamos de opinión con respecto a la cueva.

-Bueno… pensándolo bien, creo que la cueva no es tan mala-dijo Luna-creo que es mejor ir por ahí.

-Bien pensado-dijo Chaos

Recorrimos cuidadosamente la cueva, y en realidad no era tan malo como esperábamos, estaba bien iluminado con antorchas y estaba bien hecha, por lo que no era peligroso andar por ahí. Pero su recorrido no fue corto, literalmente sentimos que recorrimos toda una montaña, pero después de unas horas terminamos finalmente salimos de la cueva y llegamos a un enorme y bello castillo.

-¿Este es…-pregunte asombrada

-Si-respondió Chaos-el castillo de los tres gobernantes de Equestria.

En el gran asombro que teníamos, entramos rápidamente al casillo y pudimos ver sus memorables interiores, que sin lugar a duda eran hermosos, desde tapetes y cortinas bien hechas, hasta vitrales y adornos de los que era imposible no echarle un ojo.

Finalmente llegamos a una zona donde se encontraban un par de guardias reales, y estos aprecian estar vigilando lo que era la sala del trono, así que Chaos se acercó y empezó a hablarles.

-Saludo corceles, mi nombre es Chaos, un respetable habitante de Canterlot, y yo y mis amigos hemos venido para presentarles a los líderes a un trio de extranjeros para que les deje encontrar un lugar aquí. Si nos permitiera verlos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada los dos guardias entraron a la sala del trono y en menos de un minuto regresaron con uno de ellos diciendo:

-Esperen aquí, los líderes los recibirán en un momento.

Asi que nos quedamos a esperar por el pasillo un cierto rato mientras los líderes nos recibían.

-Y… esos líderes ¿Cómo son?-pregunte algo nerviosa

-Bueno, es una historia algo graciosa-respondió Chaos-al principio ellos se odiaban, pero después de haber sufrido una muy estresante y… helada experiencia, se empezaron a llevar bien.

-Wow, quien lo diría-dijo Luna

En ese momento los guardias nos avisaron que ya podíamos pasar para conocer a los líderes.

Cuando entramos a la sala del trono ninguno de los tres estaba presente, solo había un par de guardias parados frente a unas tres puertas.

-Oye, ¿dónde están los lideres?-pregunte confundida.

-Shhh… les gusta hacer entradas dramáticas-dijo Firefly

Entonces los guardias sonaron unas trompetas y se pusieron en una posición firme. Entonces uno de ellos empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-¡Sean bienvenidos extranjeros, henos aquí para presenciar a los tres líderes gobernantes de Equestria! ¡En la puerta izquierda, representando a los ponis terrestres, un líder nato aunque algo inapropiado de vez en cuando! ¡El canciller Pudding Head!

De la puerta salió un poni sonriente de melena café y su cuero también era café, pero más claro. Sin contar que vestía un traje algo raro, especialmente su sombrero y cuello.

-¡Y ahora, en la puerta central, representando a los pegasos, un líder y un gran guerrero que nunca se ha puesto débil en tiempos difíciles! ¡El comandante Hurricane!

De la puerta salió un poni muy musculoso con melena negra y cuero azul oscuro, llevando una armadura negra, y una muy fría mirada.

-¡Y por último, pero no menos importante, por la puerta derecha, representando a los unicornios, una bella y firme líder! ¡La princesa Platinum!

Y de una forma deslumbrante la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella una unicornio con melena azul pálido y cuero gris claro, y llevando un vestido brillante, además de una gran diadema.

-Wow, esa sí que es una gran entrada-dije algo impresionada.

-Gracias extranjera-dijo el canciller Pudding

Luego de esa presentación, los tres líderes nos mostraron personalmente el casillo, y a la vez les contábamos nuestra historia.

-Oh… pero que horrible-dijo la princesa Platinum-enserio debió haber sido muy terrible todo eso

-Sabemos bien lo que es perder todo-dijo el comandante Hurracane-nuestra aldea natal fue arrasada por el frio y la nieve a causa de los Windigos.

-Que lastima-dijo Luna

-Eh… no importa, fuimos nosotros mismos quienes los trajimos-dijo Pudding-además, al igual que ustedes, encontramos esta tierra.

En ese momento el grupo se encontró con una habitación con una gran mesa cuadrada, y en ella se encontraron con tres ponis hablando entre sí. Uno era una poni terrestre que llevaba un traje muy similar al del canciller, otro era un pegaso con una armadura parecida a la del comandante, y una unicornio con una túnica café oscuro.

-¿Que curre aquí?-pregunto Hurracane

-Son los grifos, han estado molestando mucho a los residentes-dijo el pegaso

-Déjenlos, se aburrirán muy pronto-dijo Pudding-así son ellos.

-Y… ¿quiénes son esos tres?-pregunto la terrestre

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Spike

-Oh… cierto-dijo Platinum-muchachos, ellos son extranjeros que han venido desde muy lejos. Y ellos son nuestros grandes ayudantes en esto de gobernar un reino.

-La poni terrestre, es mí querida secretaria, Smart Cookie-dijo Pudding-él pegaso es la mano derecha del comandante, el soldado Pansy. Y la unicornio es la consejera de la princesa y hechicera real, Clover la sabia.

-Uhh… un gran honor en conócelos-dije

-No así falta ser modesto-dijo Clover-el honor también es nuestro.

-Bueno, acompáñenos, hay una última cosa que queremos mostrarles-dijo Pudding-síganos

Ahora acompañados por los compañeros de los líderes se unieron a nuestro grupo y nos acompañaron en el recorrido

-Dígame… ¿Cómo es esa historia de los Windigos?-pregunte

-Bueno… fue hace algunos años. Las razas de ponis no se llevaban bien, dependían una de la otra, pero en sí, se despreciaban. Todo es odio que se generaban una de la otra atrajo a los Windigos, unas creaturas de nieve que se alimentaban de odio. Entre más discutíamos unos con otros más frio y nieve traían esas cosas. Una noche cuando nuestros líderes discutían sobre de cómo solucionar la situación, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían buscar nuevas tierras mas cálidas, pero su despacio era tan grande que decidieron hacerlo cada quien por su cuenta. Así que nosotros seis partimos en busca de esas tierras, claro que por un lado diferente. Aunque al final terminamos en el mismo punto, lo cual causo que las peleas regresaran y con ellas el frio. Luego nos ocultamos en una cueva, y ahí mismo las peleas siguieron, lo que causo que tanto el canciller, como el comandante y la princesa se congelaran. Pero la secretaria Smart, el soldado Pansy, yo lo evitamos dado a que nosotros no peleamos, al contrario, empezamos a llevarnos bien, y el aprecio que nos dimos descongelo a los líderes, y vieron que estaban mal en separarnos. Por lo que decidieron llevarse bien, y fundar Equestria sobre estas tierras-conto Clover

-Wow… esa es una historia muy parecida a la nuestra-dije-pero al menos ustedes no perdieron a nadie.

-Sí, pero estuvimos muy cerca-dijo Clover

Después de un rato, los líderes nos llevaron hasta una gran puerta.

-Y llegamos-dijo Pudding-detrás de esta puerta se encuentra uno de nuestro mayores tesoros. Fue encontrado hace poco, y no tienen idea de lo increíblemente poderoso que es.

Entonces abrieron la puerta, y tanto Luna, Spike y yo nos quedamos absolutamente en shock, al ver que ese tesoro era nada más y nada menos que el Eclips.

-Impresionante ¿no?-pregunto Platinum-es un bello diamante.

-Es más que eso-dije algo molesta-ese diamante pertenecía a nuestro pueblo, y era lo que le daba energía. Y es por eso por lo que lo atacaron, y lo perdimos todo ¡¿de dónde lo sacaron?!

-Lo encontró nuestro mejor hechicero, Star Swirl El Barbado-dijo Hurracane-dijo que lo encontró en medio de la nada.

Mi sentimiento de ira no se disminuyó mucho, puesto a que estaba la posibilidad de que me estuvieran mintiendo.

-Tal vez esos bandidos lo perdieron y ese tal Star lo encontró-dijo Spike

Con esa frase recapacite un poco y empecé a calmarme.

-Si… creo que tienes razón-dije ya más calmada-al menos ahora está en un lugar mas seguro.


End file.
